Episode 1 (Deedlit’s Tale)
A Traveler from the Elf World is the first episode of Deedlit’s Tale and the first episode of “Choices”, the first book in the Deedlit’s Tale manga series. Summary The episode begins with Parn and Deedlit giving some villagers of Zaxon a helping hand with laundry, when suddenly a villager from the village of Hanan arrives, badly wounded. The villager utters "...lp, Help..." and falls on the ground. Parn and Deedlit rush toward him. The villager informs them that the village of Hanan has been invaded. Parn and Deedlit immediately rush into the direction the villager came from, thinking they perhaps might run into more Hanan villagers in need of help. They eventually stumble upon the tiny village, which is now littered with corpses. Hiding between the trees and overlooking the village, Parn and Deedlit see an aristocrat army which had set up camp in the village. Parn notices the army is relaxing and doesn't appear to be invading Zaxon anytime soon. Deedlit suddenly notices a rustle among the leaves. It wasn't the wind, but the wind spirit Sylph. Could Dark Elves have caused the wind spirit to move? As Deedlit wonders and is about the summon the spirit, a high elf appears. Deedlit recognizes him to be her friend Estas, from the Forest of No Return. Deedlit is happy to see her old friend Estas, and introduces Parn to him. Estas is reluctant to shake hands with Parn, saying "You'll have to excuse me I'm not accustomed to befriending humans". He then turns to Deedlit and hugs her. Though Deedlit seems to feel comfortable being hugged by Estas, making her feel like she's home again, she suddenly pushes him away when she remembers she and Parn were on a mission. Deedlit invites Estas to stay at their village. Leylia has been healing the villagers and Slayn wonders if the Duke of Rastar might have his eyes set on Zaxon and wants to discuss this situation with the villagers when Parn returns. When Parn and the others return, Deedlit introduces Cecil and Estas to each other, but Cecil, angry and occupied with the current situation, only warns Estas of the dangers outside the village and goes back to instruct the villagers. Estas considers Cecil a rude man. Deedlit explains Cecil is a sorcerer and a friend of hers, to which Estas replies she should pick her friends more wisely. Parn offers Deedlit and Estas a place in his home to stay, and then leaves the elves, not happy with what Estas said about Cecil. At Parn and Deedlit's place Estas askes if Deedlit lives there alone. Deedlit informs Estas she lives there together with Parn. Estas reacts shocked and asks if she's in love with Parn and if she has done "something" with Parn and asks Deedlit why she, a high elf, lives with a mere human. She explains a lot has happened between them two, possibly referring to the adventures they've been in. She further explains that she felt like she needed to know more about humans to become a true elf, and therefor plans to stay. High elves are immortal and humans have a short lifespan. In the eyes of an elf this is the source of the difference between humans and elves and the reason why humans are sometimes seen as "barbaric" by elves. Solutions come with time, but humans don't have time, so they resort to quicker solutions: fight. Estas tells Deedlit the reason he came to the human world: to get Deedlit to return to the world of elves. When he asks her one more time, Deedlit responds angrily, "Stop toying with me!" "I want to live here." Estas has no understanding for Deedlit's decision to continue to live among humans: "their lifestyles are as ugly as evil" he explains. Deedlit tells Estas humans aren't wise beings and they kill living things. She almost gave up on them, but then she met Parn. Meanwhile, Cecil and Parn talk about Estas in a negative light. Cecil doesn't like him and calls him a grouch. Parn tries to calm him down by saying that although they probably won't take a liking to him, he is still Deedlit's friend. They then focus on the situation at hand: a pending attack from Rastar forces. They realize it could be tough to defend their village against an incoming force. Back in Parn and Deedlit's home Estas tells Deedlit he could take her home by force, but doesn't want to take drastic measures. He then decides he will give Deedlit some extra time. He will stay until the battle is over, to find out if what Deedlit told him about humans is true. Afterwards he will decide to take her with force or not. Deedlit agrees; she herself doesn't know everything about humans, but this battle is a good opportunity to test the faith she has build in humans. Outside, Cecil talks to Parn about building a high fence to fend off enemy attacks. Parn says he wishes to settle this outside the village so the villagers won't get involved. Cecil wants to call on the vigilantes, but when they check on how they're doing, one of the vigilantes gets struck by a poisonous arrow fired by the Duke of Rastar's rangers hiding in the nearby forest. Parn instructs Cecil to get Leylia, but shortly after he realizes it's already too late: the vigilante has died. Instead he tells Cecil to keep the villagers inside the village and get the vigilantes together. Appearances * Parn * Deedlit * Slayn * Estas * Leylia * Cecil * Mistress of the Forest (one image, no lines) Category:Manga episodes Category:Episodes